De alguna manera, esto no es lo que parece
by Leeran
Summary: Tsuna estaba seguro de que Gokudera nunca iba a aceptar a Chrome. Pero tal vez su intuición le había fallado en aquella ocasión.


**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece, gracias a Dios.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el Arco de los Varia, por motivos obvios. Leve OoC y posible incoherencia. BEWARE.

**Notas: **Tengo un headcanon inventado en el cual Gokudera y Chrome son frikis, debo decirlo. Tengo un fic donde desarrollo más mi teoría estúpida (?), pero no es este. Este va más bien por el lado cómico/ridículo. Y... nada es lo que parece, gente 8D (?).

**De alguna manera, esto no es lo que parece.**

Tsuna estaba seguro de que a Gokudera no le agradaba Chrome. Y no era de extrañar que se hubiera hecho esa impresión, considerando cómo su Guardián trataba a la chica cada vez que la veía. Nunca había pensado demasiado en eso, salvo para hacer una nota mental de intentar mantenerlos separados, principalmente para que Chrome no terminara lastimada.

Pero se había equivocado.

Él y todo el mundo aparentemente, porque las caras del resto de sus Guardianes al presenciar la escena fueron igual de épicas que la suya. (Excepto en el caso de Hibari, quien simplemente miró a otro lado con expresión de impaciencia, queriendo que la "reunión" terminara en aquel momento. Había demasiada gente junta en un mismo lugar para su gusto).

Porque cuando crees que una persona odia a otra, lo último que esperas es que prácticamente le salte encima al objeto de su "odio".

De acuerdo, había notado durante todo aquel día que Gokudera estaba impaciente por algo. Si bien a él le dedicaba la misma cantidad de atención que la usual, no parecía estar demasiado atento del resto del mundo. Y revisaba una y otra vez una hoja de papel que contenía un breve texto en inglés, del cual Tsuna obviamente no captaba ni una palabra.

Y justamente ese día, Reborn los había convocado a todos a una "importantísima reunión a la que no podía faltar ningún Guardián" en la casa del propio Tsuna. Lo cual ya era bastante preocupante y anormal de por sí, en especial porque Reborn aún no aparecía para aclarar el asunto (se había ido justo luego de convocarlos). Aunque prácticamente olvidó eso cuando Chrome llegó a su casa, y Gokudera saltó de su lugar, fue hasta donde estaba la chica y la tomó de los hombros.

—¡A-al fin! —exclamó el Guardián de la Tormenta, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, que Tsuna interpretó como… ¿emoción?

Chrome parpadeó confundida, sin comprender. Fue entonces cuando Gokudera le entregó la misma hoja de papel que había estado leyendo todo el día.

—Debes leer eso _ya_.

La chica asintió y obedeció rápidamente la orden. En cuanto terminó de leer el pequeño fragmento de texto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor, y sus ojos brillaron con _exactamente_ _la misma emoción que la de Gokudera_. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes, sin decir absolutamente nada, como si fueran capaces de comprenderse sin palabras.

Y el resto del mundo simplemente no sabía que pensar de toda aquella situación.

—Eh… ¿T-tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos hasta que el pequeño regrese? —dijo Yamamoto, rompiendo el silencio.

Tsuna no estaba muy seguro si agradecer o lamentar que Reborn no estuviera allí en ese momento, pero definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Yamamoto. Especialmente considerando que ni Chrome ni Gokudera parecían haber escuchado sus palabras, y continuaban absortos en sus mundos.

Debía admitir, a pesar de todo, que tenía el leve presentimiento de que cualquier ridiculez que pudiera imaginar a partir de la escena que acababa de presenciar, estaría total y absolutamente equivocada.

Y era cierto. Porque la realidad era que sus dos Guardianes simplemente compartían un enorme amor hacia una cierta saga de libros (entre otras cosas), algo que habían descubierto de casualidad algunos meses atrás. Y precisamente la noche anterior había salido la sinopsis de la próxima entrega de dicha serie, siendo aquel el texto que Gokudera le había dado a la chica.

Pero, ¿quién habría pensado que se trataba de _eso_?


End file.
